A PERPECT NIGHTMARE
by Aixa Tangerina
Summary: Karin sangat suka melukis. Di masa depan nanti dia ingin menjadi pelukis terkenal. Itulah alasannya memutuskan untuk sekolah di Prancis. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia pulang ke Jepang, mengejutkan teman kecilnya, Kazune. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Karin? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba saja kembali? /DLDR / Friendship / Lanjutan Promise/ Selamat Membaca
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**  
 **Warning:**  
 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.**  
 **DLDR**  
 **Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menunggu sampai Kazune bangun?"

"Tidak usah _Tou-san_. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Kazune di sekolah nanti."

"Kazune pasti mau mengantarmu pulang kalau ku minta."

Karin menggeleng. Tetap menolak. "Kazune pasti lelah mencariku seharian kemarin. Dia butuh istirahat yang banyak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kazuto menghela napas. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membujuk Karin agar tidak pulang sendirian atau setidaknya menunggu sampai matahari terbit.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu _Tou_ -san. Sampaikan salam ku pada _Kaa-san_." Pamit Karin. Melambaikan tangannya.

Sekali lagi, Kazuto menghela napas.

"Hhh... Kazune pasti marah." Gumamnya, terpaksa melepas Karin pergi. Dia baru masuk ke dalam mansion setelah memastikan Karin keluar melewati gerbang utama dengan selamat.

Well, sebenarnya ini yang Kazuto khawatirkan.

.

.

.

"Sakuragaoka ya?" Karin menatap papan nama sekolah barunya dengan bingung. Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Selain dirinya dan kesunyian. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang kemarin dia pakai. Sejak awal dia tidak berencana untuk pulang ke rumah melainkan pergi ke sekolah lebih awal sebelum murid lainnya datang.

Dengan cekatan, tangan dan kakinya bekerja, memanjat gerbang sekolah.

"Yosh, waktunya berkeliling." Katanya semangat.

Dimulai dari bagian depan, loker, Karin mengecek satu persatu nama yang tertulis disana sambil menggumamkan satu nama. Miyon Yi.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Serunya senang.

"Tapi, sepertinya kurang sopan kalau aku tidak memberikannya secara langsung." Pikirnya.

Rupanya Karin ingin mengembalikan kostum yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Nama pemiliknya tertulis jelas di bagian kerah. Memudahkannya untuk menemukan si pemilik.

Tapi, apa tidak ada waktu lain untuk mengembalikan barang pinjaman? Pemilik barangnya saja mungkin masih tidur cantik di rumahnya.

Demi apapun, ini masih pagi buta Karin!

"Ya sudah, nanti ku titip kan saja pada Rika." Putusnya. Menggunakan perantara Rika. Bukan kah itu sama saja dia tidak mengembalikannya secara langsung ya?

Sungguh. Pikiran Karin sulit di deteksi!

Sekarang saja dia sedang melanjutkan tur di sekolah barunya itu.

Karin mengecek satu persatu ruang kelas, lalu kantin, gelanggang olahraga, taman, perpustakaan, toilet, kolam renang dan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan.

Sekolah ini luas sekali! Keluhnya sambil meniti tangga.

"Huaaa... Akhirnya sampai juga disini. Yey!" Katanya senang, berhasil menemukan akses masuk menuju atap sekolah.

Kakinya melangkah riang. Tidak selemas sebelumnya.

"Kirei ~ " Pujinya.

Matahari terbit, menyinari sebagian sekolah dengan sinar orangenya, Karin menempatkan dirinya di dekat pembatas. Mencengkram pagar kawat sambil melihat keajaiban alam. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya pagi. Semilir angin berhembus, Karin merapatkan jaket merah mudanya. Menghalau udara dingin. Matanya tidak lepas dari pesona alam yang terpapar jelas dihadapannya.

Dahinya mengernyit bingung, merasa ada yang salah. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri lalu ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah pita hitam mencurigakan. Pita itu terikat di tengah-tengah pagar kawat. Tanganya meraih pita hitam tersebut, terukir nama Rika Karasuma disana.

"Akkkhhhh! Rika menyebalkan! Licik! Tukang paksa! Dia pasti sudah melihat ini. Makanya dia sangat percaya diri saat mengatakan aku pasti menyukai Sakuragaoka." Gerutunya sebal sambil meremas-remas tangannya gemas lalu menendang udara kosong. Absurd sekali.

Ya, diantara semua orang yang Karin kenal. Rika lah yang paling tahu apa yang Karin suka. Selain melukis, Karin sangat suka berada di tempat tinggi.

Dia juga sudah tahu kebiasaan Karin yang suka melakukan penjelajahan rahasia pagi-pagi buta di tempat yang menurutnya asing.

Ini adalah senjata rahasia terakhir Rika supaya Karin bersedia pergi ke sekolah. Tanpa perlu dipaksa olehnya.

Mau tidak mau, kalau sudah diberi hadiah seindah ini. Karin sudah pasti nggak bisa mundur lagi.

Semua sudah diperhitungkan.

Rika sialan.

Berani sekali dia menusuk Karin dari belakang. Pikirnya.

"Hhhh... apa boleh buat, sebaiknya aku turun dan melihat seperti apa calon teman ku nanti."

Benar kan?

Cukup sogok Karin dengan pemandangan yang menggentarkan hati dan semua selesai!

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa... Kujyou- _kun_!"

"Michiru- _sama_! _Ohayou_!"

Kazune dan Michiru datang bersamaan.

Satu berwajah masam dan satunya lagi kelewat ceria.

Seperti biasa, mereka berdua mengabaikan teriakan histeris tersebut.

Rutinitas yang membosankan dan terlihat menarik untuk sebagian orang.

" _Nee_ , Kazune, kau sudah bertemu dengan Hanazono?" Tanya Michiru penasaran.

Kazune tidak langsung menjawab, dia justru melirik Michiru tajam, membuat Michiru terheran-heran.

' _Aku salah bicara ya?_ ' Pikirnya.

"Kazune- _chan_ , Michi, _ohayou_ ~ " Sapa Himeka dengan suara lembutnya yang halus. Dibelakangnya, Kazusa berjalan bersisian dengan Rika.

Himeka dan Kazusa semalam menginap dirumah Rika. Mengira Karin ada disana, tapi ternyata tidak ada.

" _Ohayou_ _mo_ , Himeka, Kazusa dan..." Michiru diam sebentar, berusaha mengingat apakah dia pernah berkenalan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam. Rasanya wajahnya tidak asing lagi. "...Rika?" Panggilnya ragu. "Jadi, murid baru yang dikabarkan menghilang itu bukan Hanazono tapi kau?" tebaknya yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Kazusa.

" _Baka!"_ Katanya mengejek.

"Hei! Apa salahku? Aku kemarin tidak melihatnya." Bela Michiru, menunjuk Rika.

Dia berkata benar. Kemarin michiru tidak sempat bertemu dengan Rika. Dia hanya mendapat kabar dari Kazune kalau Karin menghilang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Michiru." Ucap Rika. Tersenyum manis.

"Dan dimana Karin?" Tanyanya pada Kazune. "Bukankah harusnya dia bersama mu?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah pulang sejak pagi." Jawab Kazune, datar.

"Ya ampun. Akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Baguslah." Rika menyeringai senang. Bisa menebak kemana perginya Karin.

"Siapa yang menyerah? Hanazono?" Tanya Michiru tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Aku sedikit kesulitan untuk membawanya kemari. Tapi, sekarang sudah tak apa."

"Kesulitan? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Kazusa mencolek bahu Michiru dengan jarinya. Michiru menoleh, matanya menyipit, berusaha membaca tulisan di ponsel Kazusa. Isinya berita konyol tentang lomba tarik menarik antara dua gadis manis yang tak di ketahui namanya. Salah satu foto gadis yang ada di dalam pemberitaan itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Michiru langsung paham.

"Kau memaksa Karin untuk sekolah?"

Dia pun mengganti pertanyaannya dengan nada tak percaya

Rika tersenyum misterius. "Kadang ada hal yang perlu kita ketahui dan tak perlu kita ketahui." Kakinya kembali melangkah. "Ayo, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Ajaknya.

Tidak berniat memberitahu mereka.

Bukan hanya Michiru saja yang menatap punggung Rika penasaran. Tapi... Kazune, Kazusa dan Himeka juga, mereka bertiga satu pemikiran dengan Michiru.

Rika menyembunyikan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu berkaitan dengan Karin.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain dan diwaktu yang sama.

Karin terjebak bersama seekor kucing.

"Sakit ya?" Tangannya mengelus lembut penuh perhatian pada kucing yang terbaring lemah dipangkuannya. Kaki kucing tersebut terluka. Karin menemukan kucing itu di halaman. Dia membawanya ke ruang kesehatan untuk di obati. "Tahan sebentar ya. Sebentar lagi, petugas kesehatan datang."

.

.

.

"Namaku Karin. Hanazono Karin. Pindahan dari Prancis. Salam kenal." Ucap Karin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengelus kepala kucing yang tidur nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Michiru mengusap matanya pelan, mengira Karin yang berdiri di depan kelasnya hanyalah ilusi atau hayalan dirinya saja. Jarinya menjulur kesamping, mencolek Kazune. Kemudian bertanya tanpa suara, 'Itu Hanazono?'

Kazune mendengus. "Hm"

Jelas itu Karin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatan Michiru.

'Mengapa dia disini?'

Kazune menggedikkan bahunya. Tidak tahu.

"Hanazono- _san_?" Panggil gurunya.

"Ya?"

Karin pikir Gurunya akan meminta dia untuk duduk. Karin merasa tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Bisa taruh kucing kotor itu di luar?"

Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu bisa mengganggu waktu pembelajaran."

Mata Karin mengerjap tidak mengerti. Menganggu? Bagaimana bisa kucing dengan luka di kaki bisa mengganggu pembelajaran? Bahkan untuk mengeong saja sulit! Pikirnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya gurunya bingung melihat gelagat aneh Karin. Menghentikan gerakan Karin yang akan membuka pintu.

"Jika ingin membuang kucing kotor itu bisa lewat jendela."

Karin menatap jendela yang di tunjuk oleh gurunya. Lalu beralih menatap Michiru yang sedari tadi bergerak tidak jelas, berusaha memberinya kode untuk tidak membantah guru satu itu. Sayangnya Karin tidak menangkap maksud Michiru, dia memberi Michiru kedipan mata jangan khawatir. Michiru menepuk jidatnya pasrah.

"Keluar, _sensei_." Jawab Karin kalem.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah tadi _sensei_ menyuruhku untuk keluar. Aku Permisi."

Lalu dia keluar begitu saja, hampir satu kelas dibuatnya tercengang melihat aksi beraninya.

"Gawat. Hanazono dalam masalah besar." Gumam Michiru cemas melihat wajah gurunya yang sudah berwarna merah. Menahan marah. Sementara Kazune mengerutkan alisnya tipis seolah sedang menilai sesuatu.

Nina- _sensei_ bernapas satu-satu. "Kerjakan soal latihan halaman 77! Jika tidak selesai, lanjutkan hal 121 -132. Bawa kerumah dan kumpulkan besok pagi!"

"Tapi, Nina- _sensei_ itu...

"Tidak ada bantahan! Jika tidak selesai, lari 10 putaran!"

Nina membanting pintu kelas dengan keras.

"Yang benar saja! Masa kita yang jadi sasaranya. Padahal jelas anak baru itu yang cari gara-gara."

"Hukumannya tidak tanggung-tangung lagi. Bisa-bisa kita semua lari di lapangan besok pagi."

"Minta tolong pada guru les untuk menyelesailan soal yang bahkan kita belum pelajari rasanya percuma saja. Kalau satu soal sih, masih bisa di atasi. Lah ini! Puluhan! Matimatika lagi!"

"Kita benar-benar mati."

"Tamat sudah riwayat kita."

Michiru menahan senyumnya. Tidak baik tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Sekalipun komentar teman-temannya itu menggelitik telinganya. Tapi, dia tidak boleh jahat dengan menertawakan mereka.

Matematika memang pelajaran mematikan. Apalagi kalau gurunya galak seperti Nina. Mereka benar-benar tamat. Kecuali jika Kazune bersedia memberi mereka contekan.

"Yah, itu tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan _dia_ yang minta." Gumam Michiru dengan suara kecil.

"Mau kemana Kazune?" Tanyanya melihat Kazune yang sudah berdiri.

"Toilet."

Michiru tersenyum miring. Tidak percaya. "Paling mengejar Hanazono."

Pandangannya beralih pada buku tebal di atas mejanya.

"Hhhh... satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan ku dari soal mematikan ini adalah profesor."

.

.

.

"Kenapa guru tadi terlihat marah ya? Dia juga tega menyuruhmu turun dari lantai tiga lewat jendela. Padahal kakimu sedang sakit, hmmm..." Ucap Karin berusaha memecahkan teka-teki dalam pikirannya. Dia heran saja, apa gurunya tidak merasa kasihan melihat kucing manis kesakitan?

Atau gurunya itu takut kucing?

Keningnya mengenyit penasaran.

Ya, mungkin saja.

"Hhh.. hampir saja aku ingin menghilang lagi." Katanya menghela napas.

"Enaknya pergi kemana ya?" Tanyanya, berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong yang sepi. Berhubung dia keluar disaat jam pembelajaran sedang berlangsung. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara.

"Kita istirahat di atap saja, oke!" Putus Karin tersenyum manis. Menyeret kakinya menuju atap.

.

.

.

" _Nii-san_?" Panggil Kazusa ragu. Heran saja, tidak biasanya Kazune berkeliaran di koridor disaat jam pembelajaran masih berlangsung.

Kazune menatap Kazusa datar. "Hm?"

Dari jawabannya sih, Kazusa yakin kalau itu memang saudara kembar beda lima menitnya.

"Sedang apa? Tumben _nii-san_ keluar kelas. Mau ke toilet? Atau mencari sesuatu?"

Kazusa sudah hapal karakter Kazune seperti apa, luar dan dalam, tidak ada yang bisa di tutupi lagi. Dia yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau kakaknya itu hanya akan keluar kelas di saat bel berbunyi saja.

"Jangan bilang kalau Karin- _chan_ kabur lagi?" Tebaknya tidak percaya. Cuman Karin yang bisa membuat kakak dinginnya itu bertindak diluar karakternya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kembali sana ke kelas." Jawab Kazune ketus.

Kazusa cemberut. "Ini aku juga mau ke kelas kalau tak bertemu _nii-san_."

"Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu?" Heran Kazune melihat Kazusa tidak beranjak seinchi pun.

"Aku menunggu jawaban _nii-san_. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu. Mencari Karin- _chan_ misalnya." Pancing Kazusa. Menunggu umpannya disambut ikan Kazune.

"Sudah kembali ke kelas sana!"

"Baiklah." Kazusa mengalah, menyeret kakinya lesu. "Hhhh... sayang sekali rasanya tadi aku melihat seorang gadis sedang membawa kucing... siapa ya dia?" Gerutunya dengan suara keras, sengaja, berharap umpan mahalnya kali ini disabut dengan baik. Mana ada ikan yang mengusir nelayan pergi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Yes, ikan kazune menangkap umpan mahalnya.

Kazusa menyeringai senang. Kakinya berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik, melihat wajah kaget kakaknya. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya asal bicara."

"Katakan! Dimana kamu melihatnya?"

Nah, kan, tebakan Kazusa benar. Kazune memang sedang mencari Karin.

Kazusa menghela napas, kalau saja dia sedang tidak dalam misi mengambil bahan materi, mungkin dia bisa berlama-lama disini untuk menggoda kakaknya.

"Dia berjalan menuju atap." Katanya acuh melengos pergi.

Kazune pun menyeret tungkai kakinya menuju atap. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kemunculan Karin di kelasnya sedikit menganggu pikirannya. Apalagi...

"... sorot matanya sangat hampa." Gumam Kazune pelan, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Karin.

"Heee, sungguh? Apa itu benar? Asyik, akhirnya aku punya senjata untuk membalas semua perbuatannya!"

Tangan Kazune menggantung di udara saat mendengar suara Karin yang ceria.

' _Dia bicara dengan siapa?_ '

Dibukanya sedikit pintu yang menyambungkan ke atap sekolah. Shapirenya melihat Karin sedang melempar senyum pada seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti senior mereka.

' _Siapa?_ '

Perlahan rahangnya mengeras. Matanya menyorot tajam. Kazune melepas genggamannya pada gagang pintu. Kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Wah, ternyata benar. Sekalipun wajah Kirika- _senpai_ tampan. Tapi, tubuh Kirika- _senpai_ tidak bisa berbohong." Ucap Karin melepas pelukannya.

"Apa Rika menyusahkan mu?" Tanya Kirika, menatap ke bawah. Menyaksikan anak 12 bermain bola basket.

Karin menggeleng. "Tidak, Rika tidak pernah menyusahkan ku. Dia sangat baik, hanya saja terlalu cerewet dan pemaksa." Senyumnya memudar. "Justru sebaliknya. Aku yang sering menyusahkan Rika."

"Kurasa tidak."

"Hmm?"

"Rika bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan seseorang. Jika dia terus mengganggumu, kurasa kau sangat spesial dimatanya."

Kepala Karin mendongak, melihat awan bergerak. "Nee, Kirika- _senpai_ , bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang asing?"

.

.

.

"Dimana karin?" Tanya Rika pada Kazune yang sedang membaca buku. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Entah." Jawab Kazune cuek. Membuat Rika menggeram kesal.

"Ah! Gawat!" Kazusa menupuk keningnya, mencairkan suasana yang mendadak menjadi hening. "Aku baru ingat. Kudengar, hari ini stok roti melon dijual terbatas. Ayo Michi. Aku tidak mau kita kehabisan." Dia menarik Michiru, mengajaknya ke Kantin. Himeka bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, bingung dengan atmosfer di sekitar Rika dan Kazune.

Mengapa Kazune bersikap dingin pada Rika?

Padahal tadi pagi, mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

Rika mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Kazune, aku bertanya dimana Karin?" Ulangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah tidak peduli padanya?" Matanya memincing tajam.

Kazune menghela napas lalu menatap Rika malas. "Untuk apa? Dia sudah besar. Bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Oh, begitu. Kau benar. Maaf sudah menganggumu." Rika membalas dingin. Kemudian, menyeret kakinya ke luar dari kelas 12-A.

Himeka bolak balik menatap pintu dan Kazune, bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya. Mengejar Rika? Atau menenangkan Kazune yang terlihat marah?

"Rika- _chan_ , tunggu."

Pada akhirnya dia memilih Rika. Dia bisa bertanya pada Kazune nanti setelah emosinya turun. Bicara dengan Kazune yang sedang marah, tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya lalu menyeretnya ke toilet sambil membekap mulutnya. Mata Himeka melotot panik. Dia tidak berhenti bergerak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ini aku, Kazusa." Bisik tersangka penarikan. Melepas targetnya.

Himeka menghela napas lega. Jantungnya hampir saja copot, mengira dirinya akan di bully oleh sekumpulan gadis.

"Maaf, maaf, apa aku membuatmu takut?" Ucap Kazusa santai. Mengunci pintu toilet.

"Kazusa- _chan_ , ada apa?"

Kazusa tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah mencuci tangannya lalu merapihkan poninya yang memang sudah rapih. Biru shapirenya melihat Himeka dari cermin, menunggu jawaban dari Kazusa dengan sabar.

"Kurasa aku sudah berbuat salah." Kazusa menarik napasnya. "Pada Kazune- _nii_."

Hhh... akhirnya dia bisa mengatakannya juga. Semua beban di pundaknya. Berat sekali kalau harus membawanya seorang diri. Kalau berdua, mungkin bisa sedikit ringan. Lenganya.

"Aku sudah meminta Michiru untuk mengejar Rika." Potong Kazusa mengira Himeka akan bertanya 'Kemana Michiru?'.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah Kazusa- _chan_ lakukan?" Tanya Himeka bingung.

"Saat mengambil bahan materi, aku bertemu Kazune- _nii_ di lorong. Kupikir dia sedang mencari Karin, jadi aku sengaja menegurnya." Kazusa memulai ceritanya. "Lalu, intinya aku memberitahu Kazune- _nii_ dimana Karin berada. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Saat aku pergi ke toilet, aku tak sengaja melihat Karin turun bersama seorang laki-laki." Ucap Kazusa dengan wajah memelas. "Bagaimana ini Himeka? Kurasa aku tidak seharusnya memberitahu Kazune- _nii_. Dia pasti sudah melihat..."

Kazusa tidak sanggup meneruskan ceritanya. Tangannya menarik rambutnya cemas. "Kazune- _nii_ pasti salah paham. Akhhh! Kenapa aku bisa punya kakak keturunan es batu sih?! Bisanya cuman marah-marah nggak jelas! Nilai plus nya cuman kepintarannya saja!"

Himeka tersenyum. Dia sekarang tahu alasan Kazune marah.

"Ini bukan salah mu Kazusa- _chan_." Dia meraih tangan Kazusa lalu meremasnya lembut, berusaha menenangkan hati Kazusa yang diselimuti rasa bersalah. "Sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Apa kau tahu siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersama Karin- _chan_?"

Kazusa memejamkan matanya, berpikir, kira-kira siapa laki-laki misterius itu. Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya sih. "Dia senior kita."

.

.

.

"Himeka, Kazusa, disini!"

Michiru melambaikan tangannya pada Himeka dan Kazusa yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Saat jam makan siang kantin selalu penuh. Sangat sulit mendapatkan kursi kosong jika tidak mengirim salah satu temanmu untuk menenpatinya terlebih dahulu.

Kazusa melihat Michiru. Dia... glek... sedang bersama Rika.

Kazusa tidak menyangka, Michiru serius melaksanakan perintahnya. Mengejar Rika.

Himeka sudah setengah jalan menuju kursi mereka berdua, dia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain maju dan hadapi. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk tidak bertemu Rika maupun Kazune untuk sementara waktu sampai dia tahu siapa lelaki misterius yang sedang bersama Karin tadi.

"Aku sudah selesai. Permisi."

Rika menyudahi acaranya makannya. Kazusa tersentak kaget. Dia melihat punggung Rika yang menghilang tertelan ramainya kantin.

Kazusa menghela napas sabar. Perlakuan seperti ini sudah biasa dia dapat dari orang-orang yang menaruh dendam pada kakaknya. Kenapa sih wajahnya harus mirip dengan Kazune?

"Kalian bicara apa saja tadi?" Tanyanya pada Michiru dengan nada sedikit keki.

"Tidak banyak. Rika tidak mau mengatakan apapun, selain dia menyatakan deklarasi perang pada Kazune."

Seketika tubuh Kazusa merinding. Dia harus segera menemukan lelaki itu sebelum masalah ini semakin rumit. Secepatnya dia harus mendamaikan dua monster yang mungkin saja siap mengamuk dan saling memakan satu sama lain. Tapi...

"Ada yang aneh." Kata Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Aneh?" Alis Michiru terangkat satu. Tidak mengerti.

Kazusa mengangguk sekali. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Iya, apa dulu Rika memang seperti ini? Ah, maksudku, jika dia Rika yang kita kenal dua tahun yang lalu, normalnya dia akan bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Karin. Sayangnya yang kita lihat sekarang adalah kebalikannya, dia terlihat seperti melindungi Karin. Bukankah itu artinya, di Prancis, tanpa kita ketahui, sesuatu telah terjadi. Seseorang tidak mungkin berubah begitu saja kan?" Jarinya bermain dipinggiran cangkir seolah sedang menimbang sesuatu. "Kira-kira kejadian apa ya yang bisa merubah Rika si keras kepala menjadi lembut?"

Dan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya ada di Prancis.

Kazusa tahu itu.

"Michiru... bisa tanyakan pada _orang_ _itu_. Mungkin dia tahu."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

 **Maaf... aku nggak tahu kalau ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang ini, hehe /gak**

 **Ku coba lanjutkan, tapi nggak janji bisa update cepat karena cerita yang saya tulis bukan ini saja, poin utamanya sih kesibukan ki di duta yang nggak tentu... jadi, saya cuman bisa nulis kalau ada waktu luang dan ide / peace**

 **Itupun, musti giliran dengan cerita yang lain, jadi mohon maaf kalau lanjutannya super lelet /dibakar /eh?**

 **Akhir kalimat, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir ~**

 **\- Aixa Tangerina -**

 **01/10/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**  
 **Warning:**  
 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.**  
 **DLDR**  
 **Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Rika POV]**

Aku membencinya.

Sangat... sangat... membencinya.

Sampai semua umpatan yang kumiliki saja tidak cukup untuk memaki dia yang sangat kubenci.

Dia murid yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengan ku. Jepang.

Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak zaman TK. Dia seperti hantu, selalu ada dimana-mana, disekitar ku. Keberadaannya yang bagaikan matahari membuatku tenggelam. Aku seperti bunga matahari yang selalu melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Rika, kau disini juga? Ah, aku senang sekali bertemu orang yang ku kenal, kupikir aku akan sendiri. Kalau ada Rika, aku jadi lebih tenang."

Senyumnya yang menyiratkan 'semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kita bersama' itu membuatku muak.

"Dengar, pura-pura lah kau tidak mengenal ku. Aku juga akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Ini baik untuk kita berdua."

"Mengapa aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal Rika? Kita kan -"

"Kita bukan teman. Sejak kecil hanya kau yang menganggap aku seperti itu. Lakukan apa yang ku katakan tadi atau aku akan membenci mu."

Dia melihat ku sebentar dengan tatapan yang sulit kubaca sebelum tersenyum dengan semangatnya seakan yang kutakan barusan itu tidak melukai hatinya.

"Baik. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Rika."

Aku sudah membuat keputusan yang benar. Itulah yang kupikirkan. Lagipula, aku sangat membencinya. Wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan kebahagian itu sangat menyebalkan.

Jika terus seperti itu... suatu hari nanti... dia akan dimanfaatkan. Tanpa pengawalnya yang berada di Jepang, dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun. Apa yang dipikirkan Kazune sih? Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan bayi besarnya berkeliaran di negara asing sendirian? Tidak pengawal ataupun nonanya, keduanya sama-sama bodoh.

Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika hal menyusahkan menimpa dirinya.

Salahnya sendiri keluar dari sangkar tanpa pengawasan.

"Hhh... menjadi pelukis terkenal tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi sudah setahun ya... tapi, mengapa tidak ada satupun lukisan miliknya?"

Satu tahun sudah berlalu semenjak terakhir kali aku bicara dengannya. Dia yang bodoh benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Karin akan cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya setiap kali berpapasan denganku. Jari-jarinya saling berkaitan dengan gelisah, takut aktingnya gagal. Aku hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Mengabaikan semua komentar teman-teman ku yang mengira 'dia punya masalah dengan ku'. Dia terlalu bodoh sih untuk mengerti maksud 'pura-pura' itu.

Selama satu tahun itu juga aku banyak mendengar kemajuannya dari para guru. Ini yang membuatku semakin membencinya. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan. Sementara aku harus berusaha keras untuk mencapai keiginan ku. Tapi, ini aneh... mengapa namanya tidak ada? Harusnya ada satu atau dua lukisan miliknya yang di pajang disini. Jika yang ku dengar benar kalau dia punya bakat alami seorang pelukis, lantas dimana semua lukisannya itu?

Dan mengapa orang yang bahkan namanya tidak pernah disebut oleh guru-guru, lukisannya bisa diminati begitu banyak orang?

"Wahhh... lukisan mu sangat indah Rika! Aku suka sekali. Rasanya aku seperti dibawa langsung ke tempat yang Rika lukis!"

A-apa dia bilang?

"Bagaimana..."

"Ups! Maaf Rika... aku kelepasan. Harusnya aku pura-pura tidak mengenalmu ya... sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Sampai jumpa Rika."

Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Aku meraih tangannya cepat sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Dia menatap ku dengan wajah bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu lukisan ku?" Tanyaku ulang.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Umm... bagaimana ya? Bukankah itu sudah jelas. Karena lukisan Rika itu sangat spesial. Apa aku salah?"

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa...

Dia yang ku benci... bagaimana bisa...

"Ah, begitu..."

"Maaf ya Rika."

Hah?

Dia pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan tiga kata penuh arti. Apa maksudnya itu? Dan mengapa dia tidak bertanya kenapa bukan nama ku yang tercantum disana?

Apa dia sengaja? Apa seperti ini caranya balas dendam?

Yeah, apa yang kutakutkan dulu, ternyata terjadi padaku. Teman-teman yang ku banggakan selama ini, ternyata mereka semua hanya memanfaatkan ku. Mereka berteman dengan ku hanya karena ingin lukisan ku saja.

Aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka lagi. Aku tidak peduli mereka akan memusuhiku atau menindasku. Yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah menunjukkan nama ku padanya di pameran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Mereka pikir aku akan tertipu apa dengam trik kotor seperti ini?!"

Sepuluh paku berjatuhan dari dalam sepatuku.

"Harusnya mereka melukai tangan ku."

Bagi pelukis tangan adalah aset yang paling berharga. Jika kaki ku terluka, aku hanya akan sulit berjalan saja. Dasar kekanakan! Hanya karena aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka lagi, mereka sampai berbuat sejauh ini. Hanya orang buta saja yang mau berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Ah, aku dulu juga buta sih... tapi setidaknya sekarang aku sudah sadar. Teman bukan segalanya untuk ku. Sendiri pun aku tidak takut. Mereka pikir, mereka siapa? Huh, aku tidak peduli, sejak awal aku berteman dengan mereka karena kupikir mereka itu baik. Kekayaan atau kekuasaan, siapa pun bisa memilikinya. Bahkan aku bisa menuntut mereka jika aku mau. Jika mereka tahu siapa aku, mungkin mereka akan berpikir ribuan kali saat mengancamku dengan ancaman murahan. Aku memberi mereka lukisan ku kemarin cuman karena kasihan saja atau bisa juga dianggap sebagai ucapan ' _selamat tinggal... aku tidak mau berteman lagi dengan kalian_ '.

"Akh! maafkan aku... maaf... To-tolong lepaskan rambutku... ini sakit..."

Aku mendengar suara rintihan. Suaranya terdengar tidak asing lagi.

"Sakit? Hahahaha! Rasakan! Ini balasanya kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan kami!" Ujar Sara. Dia sedang menindas seseorang yang ku kenal, menarik rambutnya kencang ke atas.

Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok. Membuka aplikasi perekam video.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun..."

"Tidak melakukan apapun kau bilang?! KAU! Pasti kau kan yang sudah menghasutnya supaya menjauhi kami!" Bentak Hana. Memeperpanas suasana.

Tanganku mencengkram ponselku geram, melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat menjijikan.

Mereka akan habis jika pengawalnya tahu perbuatan mereka ini.

"Tidak! Kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mengenal Rika! Aku tidak menghasutnya!"

"Hahahaha... kau pikir kami percaya? Kami melihatmu bicara dengannya saat pameran."

Well, aku tidak terkejut kalau ada yang melihat kami bertegur sapa. Aku lebih terkejut saat dia bisa mengenali lukisan ku.

"Lihat! Wajahnya langsung pias. Ketahuan nih dia bohong."

Dari dulu, anak itu memang paling payah kalau di suruh berbohong.

"Kita patahkan saja tangannya supaya dia tidak bisa melukis lagi!" Usul Rina.

Hampir membuatku keluar dari tempat persembunyian ku. Kalau saja Sara tidak menimpalinya dengan cepat.

"Ah, tidak! Kudengar lukisannya sangat diminati oleh guru-guru. Kita suruh saja dia menggantikan Rika."

"Kalau kalian berani melakukan itu, akan aku laporkan kelakuan kalian ini pada kepala sekolah." Ancamku tegas. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Mereka semua melihat ku dengan wajah kaget. Tidak mengira kalau seseorang mengawasi kegiatan 'mulia' mereka. Siapa suruh melakukan penindasan di halaman belakang dimana jalurku pulang.

Mereka ini, kalau dibiarkan saja akan semakin ganas. Bukannya jinak dan intropeksi diri mengapa aku sampai menjauhi mereka? Mereka malah memasang jebakan-jebakan yang jelas tidak bisa menipu ku. Dikira aku anak kecil apa yang akan takut jika di lempari cicak plastik atau akan menangis jika mejaku di tulisi kata-kata 'mutiara'? Bahkan paku-paku kecil tadi tidak akan melukai ku. Jadi, karena gagal membuatku tertekan mereka beralih padanya, yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Lucu sekali.

"Rika..." Lirihnya sebelum menundukkan wajahnya. Kebiasaanya jika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ku.

"Apa kau baru saja mengancam kami?" Tanya Sara.

"Ya, lepaskan dia atau kalian ku keluarkan darisini!"

Dia tertawa keras. "Hahahaha! Kau pikir kami takut dengan ancaman mu itu. Asal kau tahu saja-"

"Papa ku donatur utama sekolah ini. Jika dia tahu anaknya di tindas, dia akan menuntut sekolah ini untuk mengeluarkan kalian."

Wajah mereka memucat dan mulutnya tergagap mendengar kebenaran tentang diriku. Juga foto yang kuntunjukan pada mereka. Sebagai bukti ucapan ku benar. Lalu video yang sudah ku kirim ke email salah satu orang kepercayaan ku.

"Aku diam saja bukan berarti aku terima perlakuan kalian. Aku hanya tidak mau identitas ku di ketahui. Pergi dari hadapan ku sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mereka semua lari terbirit-birit padahal tidak ada yang mengerjar mereka.

"Rika... terima kasih..."

Dia... apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa di ucapkan? Apa di hatinya tidak tersimpan perasaan marah? Harusnya dia marah padaku. Karena aku dia jadi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolong mu kok. Jangan salah paham, mereka merusak pemandangan ku jadi kusingkirkan." Kataku berlalu pergi.

Dia harusnya bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Beginilah efeknya jika sejak kecil di manja oleh si Kazune itu. Ditindas pun tidak melawan!

 **To: Pengawal Putri Manja**

 **Dia ditindas disini. Kau harus tanggung jawab bodoh!**

Tidak... tidak... aku tidak boleh ikut campur urusan mereka berdua. Jika, dia memilih sekolah berjauhan negara dan orang itu melepasnya pergi, artinya mereka bedua sudah siap dengan semua resikonya kan? Segera kuhapus pesan yang baru saja ku ketik.

 _Biarkan saja dia menyesal telah melepas sang putri pergi._ Pikirku.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang putri. Aku berteman baik dengan pengawalnya. Karena dia jenius, dia banyak membantu ku dalam pelajaran. Jadi, aku tidak punya dendam apapun padanya. Dia juga menghormatiku yang membenci sang putri dan tidak mengusik zona bahaya yang sudah ku peringatkan.

"Sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua itu apa sih? Pengawal dan putri?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran. Lupakan! Lupakan! Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan urusan orang lain. Terlebih... itu musuh ku.

.

.

.

Tiga hari lagi pameran kedua akan diadakan. Aku sudah menunggu hari itu. Hari dimana aku bisa menunjukkan lukisan ku dengan bangga padanya.

"Kau banyak kemajuan. Bagus, aku suka dengan semangatmu itu. Tetap pertahankan."

"Ya."

Lukisan ku sudah dinyatakan bisa di panjang saat pameran nanti.

"Aku bisa tenang sekarang."

Sebaiknya aku bereskan semua peralatanku. Setelah itu, aku bisa istarahat sepuasanya. Aku butuh tidur setelah berhari-hari berkonsentrasi pada lukisan. Mulai dari mencari tema, mengunjungi tempat-tempat ramai untuk menemukan objek menarik, penentuan warna, sudut pandang dan lain-lain. Hhh... rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi juga melahkan.

"Kau..."

Aku melihatnya sedang melukis. Dia dengan panik menutupi kanvasnya dengan kain. Tolong ya, aku tidak serendah itu berniat mencotek lukisannya. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur... lukisannya itu memang indah, padahal aku melihatnya hanya sekilas saja.

"Aku mau mengambil barang ku."

Dia mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk. Masih mempertahankan akting pura-pura tak kenal. Padahal itu sudah tidak perlu lagi.

"Kau... boleh menyapa ku kok. Kau tahu, akting pura-pura tak kenal mu itu sangatlah buruk. Berjuanglah untuk pameran nanti. Kuharap lukisan mu layak untuk di pajang kali ini." Kataku sedikit dingin sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku tidak mau melihat responnya. Mental ku bisa jatuh jika seandainya dia menerima tantangan ku dengan senyum bodohnya itu. Karena dimata ku itu terlihat seperti senyum meremehkan. Meskipun aku tahu, dia bukan orang yang bisa memandang rendah orang lain. Tapi, tetap saja... rasa benci ini lebih dominan daripada rasa suka.

Aku benci semua yang ada dalam diri Karin. Titik.

.

.

.

"Mengapa papa kemari dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Bisikku pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat lukisan putri ku sendiri. Apa itu tidak boleh? Tenang saja, tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ini donatur utama sekolahmu."

"Ya, memang sih orang lain tidak akan tahu. Tapi, yang ada papa di curigai oleh satpam."

Siapa sih yang tidak akan curiga, jika semua pengunjung berpakaian rapih dan formal sedangkan papa ku ini berpenampilan layaknya orang mau mencuri. Kaca mata hitam, masker hitam, jaket bertudung. Tinggal di beri pistol, papa ku ini sudah siap untuk merampok. Kalau aku tidak menyapanya, mungkin dia akan digiring keluar oleh satpam yang sudah mengekorinya sejak dia masuk.

"Dia papaku." Info ku pada satpam yang mengikuti papa ku ini. Satpam itu pamit untuk kembali bertugas di posnya. Perhatianku kembali pada papa yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat lukisan ku.

"Papa harus berdesakan jika ingin melihat lukisan ku lho." Peringatku.

"Tidak masalah, selama kerumunan di depan lukisan putri ku tidak separah di sebelah sana."

Aku melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk papa. Seperti pameran sebelumnya, lukisan orang itu ramai di kerumuni oleh pengunjung. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menawar lukisan itu dengan harga tinggi. Suatu hari nanti aku pun akan terkenal seperti dirinya. Untuk sekarang aku hanya perlu berkerja keras agar mimpi ku itu segera terwujud.

"Papa kenal dia?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Padahal dia satu sekolah dengan mu kan?" Jawab papa ku bingung.

"Aku kan tidak banyak bicara dengan yang lain. Papa tahu sendiri kan..."

"Ah, iya, iya, putri ku yang manis ini ingin jadi gadis biasa. Bukan anak donatur utama di sekolah lukis terbesar prancis. Dia itu anak teman papa, mau papa kenalkan?"

Alisku terangkat satu. "Siapa?"

"Kira Hanazono."

Hanazono?

"Kau kenal dengan Karin kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu kalau dia punya kakak?"

A-apa?

Jadi yang lukisannya di minati banyak orang itu kakak dari musuhku?

"Pa, aku kesana sebentar ya."

Aku ingin tahu seperti apa lukisannya.

Gadis manja itu tidak pernah memberitahuku soal Kakaknya karena kami tidak pernah bicara dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Aku yang menjaga jarak darinya.

"Ini... tidak mungkin..."

Aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah, lukisan itu yang kemarin dia lukis. Aku tidak akan lupa, walau aku melihatnya hanya sekilas. Meskipun lukisan itu setengah jadi. Tapi, mengapa... apa jangan-jangan... dia sama seperti ku dulu?

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Hanya saja... mengapa harus kakaknya? Dan dimana anak itu?

.

.

.

Pameran sudah selesai, sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Karya pertama ku di menangkan oleh papa ku sendiri. Dia membayar harga cukup tinggi untuk karya anaknya sendiri. Padahal jika papa ku minta, aku bersedia melukis untuknya tanpa di bayar. Tapi, papa ku bilang tidak ada yang bisa mengganti lukisan yang menjadi debut ku ini. Walau memalukan. Tapi, aku sangat senang melihat papa ku bersaing harga dengan pengunjung lain. Rasanya mendebarkan saat mendengar harga lukisan ku ditawar semakin tinggi. Biarpun pameran sudah selesai, aku merasa masih ada yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Dia tidak datang ya?"

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya papa ku heran melihat ku yang terus-terusan menatap keluar mobil.

"Aku hanya melihat pemandangan di luar saja kok pa."

Dengan harapan kecil, aku bisa melihatnya di jalan. Sedang menunduk sedih karena karyanya diakui oleh Kakaknya sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Pameran kemarin saja dia masih sempat mengomentari lukisan ku dengan senyum berseri-seri. Dia tidak seperti orang yang baru saja sakit hati. Ada ya orang seperti itu di dunia ini?

"Pa, papa tahu tidak seperti apa kakaknya Karin itu?"

"Papa tidak tahu banyak. Tapi, papa dengar sih dia itu jenius dengan bakat alaminya."

"Papa yakin dia di juluki seperti itu?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya, teman-teman papa sendiri yang bilang. Mengapa? Apa putriku tertarik padanya?" Goda papa menaik turunkan alisnya.

Aku tidak menanggapinya lagi, jawaban terakhir papa cukup membuatku syok. Julukan itu adalah milik musuhku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Eh? Bukankah itu...

"Pa, aku turun disini ya?

Aku bergegas turun dari mobil sebelum papa ku melarang. Beruntung jalanan sedang macet. Aku bisa dengan mudah menyebrang jalan. Mengejar sosok yang ku kenal.

"Himeka!"

Dia berbalik lalu tersenyum. "Rika- _chan_... lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

Suaranya masih sama, lemah lembut.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku dengan napas satu-satu. Mengabaikan basa basinya.

"Paman meminta ku membawakan barang yang tertinggal. Karena kazune- _chan_ sedang sibuk, jadi aku yang pergi."

Baguslah. Kalau orang itu ada disini dan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Karin. Sudah bisa di pastikan, dia akan menyeret Karin pulang ke negara asalnya.

"Kau punya waktu tidak? Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan?"

Himeka melihat jam tangannya nampak berpikir. "Rika- _chan_ sudah makan? Ayo temani aku makan."

Aku tersenyum dan mengusulkan restoran terdekat. Aku memesankan banyak menu untuk Himeka. Biarpun tubuhnya kecil, makannya banyak lho. Sedangkan aku hanya memesan sepotong kue coklat dan jus jeruk. Aku tidak bisa makan jika pikiranku kusut dan melayang-layang pada beberapa kemungkinan yang belum pasti.

"Rika- _chan_ ingin bertanya apa?" Tanya Himeka setelah acara makannya selesai. Perutnya itu memang perut karet ya? Semua makanan yang ku pesan habis tak tersisa.

"Ini soal Karin."

"Karin- _chan_? Ah, aku habis bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Benarkah?"

Himeka mengangguk. Pantas dia tidak datang ke pameran. Lagipula untuk apa dia datang jika pada akhirnya bukan namanya yang di cantumkan?

"Oh, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

Himeka terkekeh halus. "Aku mengerti. Kami hanya sedikit ngobrol saja kok. Kudengar dari Karin- _chan_ lukisan mu di pajang ya? Karin- _chan_ sudah mengajakku, tapi karena aku harus mengantarkan barang pada paman jadi maaf ya. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa melihatnya."

"Ah ya tidak apa-apa." Aku bahkan tidak tahu kamu ada disini. "Oh, iya, kamu tahu tidak tentang saudara-saudaranya Karin?"

"Saudara?" Tanya Himeka bingung. "Kalau tidak salah mereka semua tinggal berjauhan."

"Bukan... bukan... maksudku itu seperti kakak atau adik."

"Karin- _chan_ anak tunggal. Dia tidak punya kakak ataupun adik kok."

Hah?

Anak tunggal? Lalu siapa yang ku lihat di pameran? Terus siapa yang papa ku sebut sebagai Kakaknya? Hantu?

"Ada apa dengan saudara Karin- _chan_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya iseng bertanya."

Aku mengaduk jus jeruk dengan pikiran yang semakin kusut. Dia sepertinya tidak memberitahu siapa pun soal kehidupannya yang sekarang. Termasuk pada mereka, orang-orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Aku jadi penasaran, apa si pengawal juga tidak tahu?

"Rika- _chan_? Apa masih ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih sudah mau memberikan waktu luangmu ya Himeka."

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku permisi ya. Paman sudah memanggil ku." Pamitnya.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar. Anggap ini ucapan terima kasih ku." Cegahku sebelum dia mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Himeka mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Karakternya hampir mirip dengan Karin, tapi aku tidak membencinya. Mungkin karena dia tidak pandai melukis.

"Ah, Himeka!" Panggilku sebelum dia masuk taxi. Aku berjalan mendekat.

"Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Besok pagi."

Sayang sekali, aku sekolah pagi.

"Sampaikan salam ku pada yang lain. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Iya, sampai jumpa Rika."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Dia paling payah dalam berbohong. Tapi... sepertinya dia yang paling ahli dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Orang-orang yang paling dekat dengannya saja tidak tahu perkara Kakak nya itu.

Sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang anak itu mainkan?

Mengapa...

Cih, aku masih tidak percaya dia yang ku benci adalah orang yang menyadari lukisan ku sekalipun bukan nama ku yang tertulis disana. Dan sekarang aku kebingungan dengan kehidupannya yang tidak jelas ini.

Ironis. Sebenarnya... mengapa aku membencinya?

Apa benar aku membencinya hanya karena bakatnya?

Dan apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Memutari pertokoan tanpa punya tujuan mau kemana!

"Hhh... ini sedikit membingungkan. Jika diteruskan... aku bisa jatuh terperosok sangat dalam, dalam kehidupannya yang lika liku... firasat ku sih begitu."

Tapi, aku penasaran. Mengapa dia diam saja? Yang lebih penting mengapa dia tidak marah padaku? Atau pada Kakak nya?

"Singen?"

" _Ya, Rika, ada apa? Tumben kamu menelpon ku duluan_."

Seperti kata Singen, si stalker sejati. Aku paling malas menghubunginya, soalnya dia makhluk berisik. Berapa kali pun nomornya ku blokir, dia selalu tahu nomor baruku entah bagaimana caranya.

"Aku sepertinya sudah membuat kesalahan besar."

Tapi... mengesampingkan kemalasan ku bicara dengannya. Aku membutuhkan pertolongannya sekarang.

Sejak saat itulah aku mengetahui kebenaran yang di sembunyikan oleh Karin Hanazono. Mimpi buruknya yang tidak bisa kuhilangkan. Sekeras apapun mencoba, dia dan pemikirannya yang positif tidak bisa kukalahkan.

Dia... orang yang kubenci selama bertahun-tahun... tak pernah kubayangkan kami akan menjalin suatu hubungan yang bernama... persahabatan.

Aku ingin membantunya. Jadi kupikir dengan membawanya kembali kemari. Pengawal yang sialannya pernah ku kagumi cuman karena otaknya yang jenius itu bisa memecahkan masalahnya. Namun perkiraan ku salah. Dia hanya akan menjadi sumber masalah baru bagi Karin. Aku terlalu berharap banyak padanya.

Kemarin adalah kemarin.

Sekarang adalah sekarang.

Mungkin kemarin dia bersikap baik pada Karin karena janji 'masa kecil' yang belum tuntas.

"Ck! Apa-apaan itu tadi sikap dinginnya? Memangnya siapa yang dulu begitu over protektif pada Karin sampai dia jatuh pun ayahnya sendiri yang harus mengobatinya? Yang lain mau mendekat pun diusirnya keluar! Akhh... kalau begini jadinya, aku menyesal telah memaksanya pulang!"

"Rika!" Panggil Michiru mengejarku.

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya galak. "Apa?"

"Umm... kau mau ke kantin?"

Alisku mengernyit bingung. Bukannya tadi dia di seret pergi oleh Kazusa ke katin ya?

"Kazusa pergi entah kemana. Jadi, ya begitu deh. Hahaha. Atau kau mau aku bantu mencari Hanazono?" Tawarnya canggung. Tahu apa yang ku herankan.

Jika Karin punya pengawal setia. Maka si kembar itu punya pesuruh setia.

"Kau disuruh Kazusa kan?" Dugaku.

"Ah, ya begitulah. Kazusa mencemaskan mu. Kau berselisih dengan Kazune sampai sedingin itu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Baguslah kalau dia jujur. Setidaknya aku bisa menghemat energi untuk menghajarnya jika dia mengelak.

"Kita bicara di Kantin." Ajakku.

Mungkin orang ini bisa membantu ku. Yang Karin butuhkan bukan orang yang suka marah-marah tidak jelas seperti pengawalnya itu. Aku memberitahu Michiru kondisi Karin sekaligus memberinya peringatan untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia ini pada yang lain atau dia akan berurusan dengan Karasuma sekeluarga.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Sampai sekarang dia tidak mau bicara mengapa dia ingin berhenti melukis."

"Jadi, karena itu kamu memaksanya kembali?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Berada disana pun menjengkelkan. Kakaknya terus-terusan menekan Karin untuk melukis. Padahal dia yang paling tahu kalau lukisan Karin yang terakhir itu sangat mengerikan."

Aku merinding sekaligus sedih tiap kali mengingat lukisannya yang terakhir. Langit senja dengan warna merah yang entah mengapa seperti membakarku dalam api kebencian. Lukisan yang syarat akan emosi. Sementara Karin yang melukisnya sendiri tidak berekspresi apapun. Hanya kekosongan yang ada pada dirinya. Dia bagaikan boneka hidup yang dipaksa untuk melukis.

Dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu, Karin bisa menghidupkan emosi kebencian dalam lukiannya. Perasaan yang jarang timbul dari sorot matanya yang jernih. Bukankah itu sangat menakutkan?

Lebih baik aku melihatnya marah dan meraung menumpahkan semua emosinya dibandingkan melihat lukisannya yang menggambarkan kebencian. Sementara orangnya sendiri tidak tahu benci itu apa?

"Ayah bilang Karin mengalami semacam trauma. Tapi, karena Karin masih tutup mulut, kami tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Kupikir kalau ku bawa dia kesini, si pengawal sialan itu bisa membuat Karin buka mulut. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada Karin lagi. Menyebalkan!"

"Begitu, pantas saja kalian pindah mendadak begini. Dan soal Kazune, sepertinya dia cuman salah paham saja. Ah, Himeka, Kazusa, disini!"

Bodoh! Mengapa dia memanggil mereka. Melihat wajah Kazusa mengingatkan ku pada si pengawal sialan itu!

"Aku sudah selesai. Permisi." Pamitku beranjak pergi. Sebelum meninggalkan keramaian di kantin, aku membeli roti belut dan jus kotak. Aku tahu, aku meluapkan emosi ku tidak pada tempatnya. Kazusa tidak punya salah apapun, bukan salahnya memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan orang itu!

Mataku bersinar saat mendapati seseorang baru keluar dari kelas Karin, aku menghadangnya dan mengintrogasinya!

"Dia anak yang merepotkan. Apa sih yang di pikirnya! Ah, aku lupa, anak itu jarang berpikir!"

Padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk, tapi dia sudah berhasil membuat guru matematikanya marah hanya untuk membela seekor kucing. Saat mendengar cerita itu, aku langsung percaya. Karakternya yang memang sulit di tebak, selalu menimbulkan masalah untuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Meskipun dia tidak berniat buruk, tapi dia tetap yang akan di salahkan. Pantas si Kazune itu tidak peduli lagi padanya.

"Ya, walaupun terbukti dia tidak bersalah. Sekali salah tetaplah salah. Begitulah hukum dunia egois."

Ah, masa bodo dengan hukum dunia egois. Aku punya masalah lain, kapan kegiatan memalukan ini akan berakhir? Leherku bisa patah jika terus-terusan mencarinya seperti ini. Menengok bagian atas pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Setelah memastikan atap sekolah kosong, aku hanya perlu mencarinya di atas pohon. Karin suka sekali tempat yang tinggi.

"Kau disini rupanya!" Panggilku jengkel.

"Rika? Kau sudah makan?" Dia menengok ke bawah.

"Cepat turun! Aku membawakan mu ini!"

Kutunjukkan sekeresek roti belut dan jus kotak. Karin melompat turun, membuatku terkejut dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Turun dengan cara yang benar, bodoh!"

"Tadi juga sudah benar kok."

Aku menyerahkan roti belut dan jus kotaknya.

"Ah, kudengar kau mengambil anak kucing?"

"Ya, Rika dengar dari siapa? Dia sedang tidur di balik semak-semak disebelah sana." Jawab Karin disela kunyahannya.

"Dari teman sekelasmu."

Aku merangkak ke arah yang Karin tunjuk. Sedikit menggeser semak-semak yang menghalangi pandanganku. Kucing pembawa masalah itu sedang meringkuk dengan nyamannya. Kakinya di perban. Ah, pantas Karin tidak mau melepas kucing itu.

"Rika?" Panggil Karin sambil membereskan sampah kemasan.

"Ya?" Aku kembali ke posisi duduk ku semula.

"Boleh aku merawatnya?"

Boleh tidak ya? Kak Kirio kemungkinan akan marah. Pulang sekolah nanti aku minta tolong sama Kak Kirika saja deh untuk perizinannya. Dia kan pawang monster berkacamata. Fufufu.

"Sekalipun aku mengatakan tidak, kau tetap akan merawatnya kan?"

"Heee? Bagaimana Rika bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kuduga."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

 **Ya-hoo, wah... akhirnya bisa update juga cerita ini... hehe**  
 **Umm... maaf ya, ku nggak bisa menjanjikan update cepat, soalnya cuman bisa menulis disaat waktu luang dan ada ide, aku sendiri masih punya hutang cerita lain, fufufu...**  
 **Ini cerita pertama ku yang nggak ada unsur fantasinya. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang aneh(?)**  
 **Aku sendiri udah kehilangan arah(?). Agak lupa dengan karakter periangnya Karin. Baru kali ini juga buat karakter tokoh utamanya yang riang tapi bodoh nggak bodoh /nah ini apa maksudnya?**  
 **Oke, kritik dan saran yang membangun saya nantikan.**  
 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir. Kepanjangan nggak? /eh?**  
 **-Aixa Tangerina-**  
 **27/05/18**


End file.
